The light in your eyes
by Lady Amoran
Summary: ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a perder por alcanzar tus sueños? Para Mycroft Holmes la respuesta siempre estuvo clara, el fin siempre justificaría los medios. Los puestos altos en el gobierno no se conseguían por arte de magia. Pero nunca contó con encontrarse con algo llamado amor. AU Mystrade (Intento de adaptación de la historia de Conrado Sol y Franco de El Chapo)


**The light in your eyes.**

* * *

 **Dis** **claimer:** Ningún personajes que a parecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Al igual que la historia de Conrado Sol y Franco de la serie del Chapo de Univisión en la que esta basado el fic. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Tomó de su armario una corbata roja, esa que por siempre sería considerada como su favorita. Aquella que su reflejo le decía que combinaba con su cabello y le hacía creer que no se veía tan viejo como aparentaba normalmente.

Lentamente se la colocó en el cuello mientras respiraba profundamente. El día había sido particularmente largo, había tenido que lidiar con inútiles y comunes políticos durante todo el día, los cuales parecían no poder tomar una decisión correcta en el día sin su ayuda.

Resultaba cansado, tener que arreglar los desastres de los demás solo por que creyeron que era buena idea. De esos hombres que no entendía como se encontraban en una posición de poder si no podían ni recordar su nombre. Esos hombres que le recordaban vagamente a su hermano pequeño Sherlock, quien creía que podía drogarse o allanar propiedad pública sin problemas.

Pero no era como si tuviera mejores alternativas que ver el caos y solucionarlo. Mycroft Holmes siempre tuvo presente que para llegar a ser el poder era necesario doblegarse, permanecer en la oscuridad y cumplir con lo que le ordenaban. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que él tendría a todos en sus manos, sabiendo sin la menor duda que haría el trabajo mejor que todos ellos.

Con la corbata ya puesta buscó en unos de los cajones de su escritorio, un sobre amarillo que guardó en el bolsillo de su saco antes de mirarse por última vez en el espejo, enviar un último mensaje para salir de su apartamento.

* * *

La discreción siempre sería vital en su trabajo, él no podía darse el lujo de armar un escándalo o aparecer en las planas de todos los periódicos por un desliz. Es por ello por lo que pese a su desagrado se encontraba sentado en un sillón justo al lado de la chimenea en aquel cuarto que rentaba en una zona bastante alejada de la ciudad.

Un ligero golpeteo anunciaba la llegada de quien sería su acompañante, aunque las pisadas del pasillo le hubieran anticipado ya de su llegada. Con una última respiración quitó el seguro de la puerta y abrió.

Aquella alta, musculosa y esbelta figura entró con plena confianza a la habitación, sin necesidad de pedir permiso se sentó el sillón de tres piezas que ocupaba espacio en lo que podría considerarse como una sala. Aunque ya no era necesario pedir, a esas alturas Gregory Lestrade había estado la misma cantidad de ocasiones que él en ese cuarto.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. – apuntó Gregory con ligero toque de molestia en su voz.

\- He estado ocupado – explicó brevemente Mycroft admirando la figura de su acompañante – pero ahora tenemos tiempo para estar juntos.

\- Leí de ti en las noticias. – mencionó Greg – Una brillante noticia sobre un joven prometedor en la política.

\- Y aun así mi carrera depende de los berrinches de alguien más. – suspiró el pelirrojo sentándose en borde del sillón. – pero por ahora solo puedo esperar a que alguien haga otro desastre.

Greg sonrió ante esa declaración sin dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos azules que nunca podría olvidar.

\- Esperar nunca ha sido lo tuyo. –

\- Y seguirá sin serlo. –

Mycroft entendía muchas cosas, podía ver analizar las cosas con una eficiencia impresionante, podía predecir sucesos económicos, políticos y sociales con solo conocer una pequeña parte de los hechos. Era capaz de resolver un crimen con solo ver fotos de la escena.

Pero algo que no lograba descifrar era como aquel joven sin el gran intelecto que el poseía podía cegar su mente. Como su presencia resultaba como esas drogas que su hermano amaba utilizar. Como aquellos ojos grises con una mirada cálida lo petrificaban más que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. No entendía como era capaz de perderse en esos labios que le parecían tan apetecibles en este momento.

\- ¿La tarifa sigue siendo la misma? – preguntó Mycroft acercándose a esos labios lo suficiente para poder sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro.

Lestrade solo asintió levemente, el pelirrojo sacó aquel sobre y se lo puso entre sus manos antes de atacar esos labios que lo ponían al límite de su cordura. Perdiendo completo la compostura, enterrando sus manos en el cabello gris de Greg.

El cual no se quedaba atrás aferrándose y sujetando de la cintura al político como si quisiera mantenerlo por la eternidad. Como si eso fuera suficiente para seguir probando, mordiendo y disfrutando de aquella figura tan poderosa que podía tener entre sus manos, que podía reclamar como suya por un breve instante.

Aun sabiendo que al final de la noche debía considerar a Mycroft como cualquier otro cliente.

* * *

Bueno, sí llegaste hasta aquí espero que no haya sido tan malo! (Y si lo fué una gran disculpa)

Ya hace más de dos años que no escribo algo (demasiado tiempo para mi gusto) y después de ver una serie poco convencional para inspirarse (El Chapo. Una serie de narcotrafico) llegó a mi una epifanía en la cual debía hacerle justicia a una pareja que sale en la serie y que me ha dado una gran lección (y un trauma). Y ese deseo loco de escribir no me abandonó. Así que debía hacerlo... Así fue como acabé escribiendo esto. (Que amenazo con continuar jajajajaja)

Si alguien quiere ver la historia y la profunda lección que encontré la serie esta en Netflix, solo que es un poco mucho violenta y cruda (yo hasta les recomendaría que evitaran la primera temporada y el capitulo 8 de la segunda)

Pero bueno, muchas gracias a quien se haya quedado al final de este larguisimo mensaje y cualquier comentario o tomatazo es bien recibido.

 _L. Amoran_


End file.
